


Leopika and Killugon Cuddles >:)

by kurapikat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikat/pseuds/kurapikat
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are watching a movie together. (fluff I guess)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Leopika and Killugon Cuddles >:)

THIS IDEA WAS GIVEN TO ME BY @leopika.stan OON TIKTOK GO FOLLOW THEM :)

THIS IS SUPER SHORT AND OUTTA POCKET BUT HERE TAKE IT...

Gon was eating hot Cheetos. FUCKING HOT CHEETOS *Hisoka moan* Gon and Killua were watching a star wars movie on the living room floor. Kurapika and Leorio were on the couch behind them. Kurapika reading and Leorio watching the movie with the boys. It was late at night and a crackle from their fireplace set a warm tone to the dimly lit room. Gon was enjoying the movie a lot, he was really enjoying the plot and wasn't letting his eyes off the screen. He also loved those HOT CHEETOESSS *Hisoka moaan* Killua on the other hand thought the movie was kind of stupid. Killua never had the chance to watch movies before he went to the hunters exam, so it wasn't really his kind of thing. Killua was spacing off for so long that the next time he noticed something, it was that the movie was ending. Oops.

Gon got up to grab more Cheetos when he heard a small snore behind him. Leorio and Kurapika were cuddled together, bodies entangled. Kurapika's head rested on Leorio's shoulder area and Leorio's head rested on top of Kurapika's. Their legs were entangled together and they were both passed out. Killua turned around and saw Leorio snoring. He almost found it cute. He really wished it was him and Gon though. Gon wanted to wake them up so they could lay down in their room, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he went to the hamper in the laundry room and grabbed some blankets and pillows. When he came back to the living room he threw all the blankets on the floor and grabbed one of them. Throwing it on top of Leorio and Kurapika. While Gon put the blanket on them, Killua started to make a makeshift bed from the pillows and blankets Gon had brought in. When he threw the blanket on top of them they subconsciously snuggled closer, making Kurapika's head hang down onto Leorio's chest. Oops ;-;

Gon and Killua made themselves comfortable on top of their blankets and pillows. Gon soon passed out. Killua stared at the ceiling. He never really slept, so he was used to just spacing off until morning came. After a while Killua felt moving next to him. His face went pale as Gon snuggled up to him in his sleep. OHHSHITT HEEH HELL YEA. Killua thought as he snuggled up to Gon. Soon enough he was able to fall asleep himself. Wow.

\- The next morning Kurapika woke up happy, and in Leorio's warm embrace. He looked up to Leorio's face. He was snoring. (like always) Kurapika was trying to squeeze out from Leorio's arms when he noticed Gon and Killua snuggled up together on the floor. Gon's head on Killuas chest, and Killuas arms wrapped around him. The kurta smiled.

OKAY THIS IS SUPER SHORT AND ITS SUCKS BUT IM HAVING HORRIBLE WRITERS BLOKC MKAYY.

-Kurapikat

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other posts :)
> 
> Don't be shy and comment how you felt.  
> Please leave kudos if its possible.  
> Don't forget to drink water, and have a nice day :)


End file.
